<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haunted  house. by bloodquills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406469">haunted  house.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodquills/pseuds/bloodquills'>bloodquills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Horror, Cryptids, Depersonalization, Derealization, Dissociation, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monsters, Mutilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Destruction, Self-Mutilation, Tags Are Hard, all aboard the roller coaster, can you tell i'm mentally ill, content warning, everyone is a mess, hell yeah suffering, i had to redo this like 3 times, not me projecting onto fictional characters lmao, pick a struggle luv &lt;3, safety NOT guaranteed - Freeform, satanic/demonic, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodquills/pseuds/bloodquills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired  by  this  uquiz  but  with  my  own  fucked  up  twist  to  it  &lt;3</p>
<p>every  chapter  is  essentially  a  short story  /  entry  revolving  around  a  haikyuu  character  spiralling  too  far  down  to  be  saved.</p>
<p>so  step  inside  my  haunted  house,  if  you  dare,  but  heed  my  warnings:  it  is  not  for  the  weak  of  heart,  closed - off  minds  &amp;  sensitive  souls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. S0MEB0DY'S W4TCHING ME.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>let's psychoanalyze tendou satori but in a more horrifying way  !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was made on a whim pls don't think i'm illiterate  :sob:</p><p>yes this was also rushed.  a water pipe in the neighbourhood broke  &amp;  now i had to literally fuse w lightning mcqueen to type this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tendou satori thinks it's a cruel joke.  after all,  if you were shoved into his pitiful shoes,  who wouldn't?  but he could care less of the fact that he was from birth <em>subjected </em>to being beneath those who don't deserve their place at the top of the food chain.  no,  it was the fact that he couldn't <strong><em>change </em></strong>anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he was,  from birth,  meant to live like this:  a piece of gum under someone's shoe,  slowly scraping away under the tar road;  a piece of candy wrapper flying through the cobblestone streets of italy,  thrown away by children who lived carefree lives  &amp;  everything in between.   it was exhausting having to act civil  &amp;  normal  &amp;  <strong>human</strong> when in reality he just wanted to break loose  &amp;  wring his hands around their necks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tendou can't remember.  he's safe for now,  from their dirty grubby hands that used to hit him,  but he doesn't want to acknowledge it.  something doesn't sit right with him:  he should be wreaking havoc instead of <em>PRACTICING  &amp;  PRACTICING VOLLEYBALL.</em>  he hates it,  he hates it so much━  because it's all he chooses to remember.  &amp;  even so,  he knows he's powerless when you're a minority.  a social outcast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but the eyes are staring at him from the walls  &amp;  he feels like crying━  he just wants a safe space to be himself even if he doesn't have a faintest idea of his identity.  no,  he can't possibly be human.  because he's seeing this  &amp;  the eyes are always watching him  &amp;  he's scared,  he's tired,  he hates it more than himself━</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>HE CAN'T MOVE.  </em>he's stuck.  his bones feel heavy  &amp;  his eyes are burning  &amp;  it hurts.  the world is spinning but all he can think about is how much he wants to put the blame on someone else for being born,  for being himself,  <strong>FOR BEING LIKE THIS.  </strong>why?  why??  he's not a child,  he shouldn't be crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the walls are screaming at him.  his body looks as if its growing,  mutating,  &amp;  despite the tears he smiles.  it's not enough.  he stares off into space,  at the wall where the eyes are all fixated on him,  &amp;  he thinks about the meaningless of it all━  from his choices to his dreams to his life to his friends to his school sport━  nothing will ever change his fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he's a sleeping slave to the chains bounding him,  &amp;  they're starting to constrict around his lanky  &amp;  thin frame,  squeezing  &amp;  squeezing  &amp;  squeezing until his face turns <em>blue  </em>&amp;  his throat is starting to choke itself.  he never had a a choice.  he can't sleep,  he can't think,  he can't <em><strong>BREATHE.  </strong></em>every single second is wasted on trying to be somewhat normal to his friends, family,  &amp;  his teammates he loves oh so much because they're watching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>their eyes are trained on him;  he's center stage,  &amp;  they're <em>waiting </em>to watch his downfall.  the way he can never do anything,  not even exist for a single second without feeling like he's performing for someone to be shamed  &amp;  judged  &amp;  <em><strong>HATED.</strong></em>


 his head starts to pound as his eyes squeeze shut to retaliate against the screams   &amp;   the void - like eyes drowning in his walls   &amp;   the ones starting to creep up his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tendou satori had never been human since birth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you liked it,  please do consider giving a kudos  &amp;  a comment as feedback  /  a suggestion  !    i love character whump lmfao.</p><p>shamless self - promote  :  @sunadrip on tumblr  &amp;  @arachnides on wattpad  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. french  vanilla.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wherein akaashi loses<br/>his grip on reality  !@%</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>akaashi keiji sits down at the table counter, the cup of coffee he had prepared earlier now a lukewarm temperature, one would assume. he gingerly presses the back of hand on the mug, and frowns. he could've swore it was just slightly above hot. he had made it a few minutes ago, right ? now it feels like a just faint sting of cold. there wasn't any heat to it, only muted sensations of some drink which came out of the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he blinks, taken aback. he tries to lift the quarter full cup up, but his arm shakes and he sets it back down again. he doesn't realise it, but something feels wrong. strange, unnatural. akaashi leaves it be, opting to read a random book at the edge of the counter in front of him. he stretches out, lips in a thin line. his fingers fumble on the book in an attempt to slide it over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he reads the title over a few times. japanese literature. his favourite. but why didn't he feel excited looking at the cover ? maybe he's read it before and just forgotten about it. but that didn't make sense either━ he has a pretty good memory, or so he thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>akaashi begins to grow confused, eyebrows furrowing. he presses his lips together and flips to a random page of the book. at first, it takes awhile for him to adjust to the small black printed letters inside due to the light hanging over his head. like checking something important, he looks up and sees it swaying gently from side to side. it doesn't worry him in the slightest, and this is starting to feel very wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he inhales, then exhales. the light had stopped swinging. he's having a feeling that his mind is playing tricks on him━ but the most peculiar thing of it all is his unability to feel anything. he knows the coffee cup is supposed to be hot, or at the very least warm. he knows that he's read that book before, a few times perhaps, otherwise why would he have put it there in the first place ? he knows lights are not supposed to swing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's a figment of his imagination, and knowing he still has a sense of clarity ( somewhat ) doesn't make him feel like pulling out his hear and having a panic attack. in fact, he can't really feel anything right now. his brain feels foggy &amp; wrapped in cotton. he can't see anything apart from his arms, the book, the light and the mug. everything else, in his kitchen, is faded to black by the edges, like a vignette. it was like his view of the world had started decaying, making him only being able to see things his mind wanted to use against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his fingertips feel numb. he pays no attention to it, instead observing the literature book again. it's quite an old one, its pages having already yellowed and smelling like some sort of a sweet and musky scent. a mixture of chocolate and coffee, perhaps. akaashi bites his lip; his scent reactors weren't working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>maybe that's why he couldn't feel the heat of his beverage. a horrible thought comes to him━ he wouldn't be able to feel bokuto's warm embrace anymore, would he ? though somehow, it doesn't really faze akaashi. his heartbeat stays the same, but he can feel it faintly throb in his chest. he doesn't feel like tears are going to overflow from his eyes. it's concerning, because akaashi always thought he had control of his body, but he's proven wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>despite the gravity of the situation, he can't help but smile. his phone's alarm goes off somewhere, but he can't find it in himself to care. right now, he feels like he's levitating, almost. floating off the ground and off his chair. he wants to giggle, but body doesn't let him. no matter. he thinks it's funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>akaashi wonders if he'll still be able to hover off the earth even when he jumps out his apartment window. the intrusive thought sounds fun to him, akaashi keiji, who was known for his deadpan behaviour and tone of voice. he should try it actually, if he could only move his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he tries to budge, but to no avail. he notices he's getting lighter and lighter, and his head is starting to pound. his heart's speeding up, sounding like thunder in his ears, but he's not panicking. it's blank. his mind is blank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the expanse of his kitchen reminds him of liquid. maybe milk. sloshy, swirling, a mix of white and cream tones. it's a dream, he thinks. he hasn't lost control of himself yet. he tries to remember what he was going to do before jumping out the window━ but he can't. his vision is just a mix of black liquid and coffee and pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it doesn't hurt but it does at the same time. he looks down and sees his form trembling, but it doesn't feel like his own body. it's mangled, out of proportion, and it's swelling. it's swaying. he can't feel his feet. akaashi's brain feels like jelly and he wants to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his gaze drifts upwards and he's already standing in front of his bedroom window. neat. he grins in his head and commands his arms to budge it open. he'll be able to fly for his bokuto. the owl - resembling spiker would be so proud of him. ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my writing is so bad  ??   i'm trying to convey stuff i feel and it comes out like shit grrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>